Pet
by animalllover
Summary: So this is what I wanted to happen between Clary and Jace. R and R! Lemon!


**Thank you to all my readers who decided to take the time to read my story! It means a lot to me! Now before we begin the story, I just want to express that I just got into the series, like yesterday; I tried to make this story as….character accurate as I could. I plan to really thoroughly read and study Cassandra's writing style to help me write future chapters. I am a diehard fan of Jace and Clary and I cannot wait to read the series and hopefully bring a new story to all of the readers on this site! Now, this chapter is what I WANTED to happen between Jace and Clary ;) Enjoy! **

"JACE!" There are no words for this scene; the dagger plunges into Jace's chest and he falls to the ground. Screaming I rip free from the vampires holding me down and rush to his side. I feel his neck for a pulse. It's weak.  
"Kill her!" I hear someone demand from behind me. I swiftly grab my silver knife from my boot, turning around I slash the nearest vampire. They all rush at me and I just stay there waiting for them to come closer. When they are close enough I hold up my palm; sunlight emits in a strong beam destroying the vampires in front of me. I move around the building killing each and every one of them. I kneel next to Jace and help him up, he groans out in pain.  
"It's okay I got you." His arm is around my neck for support as allow us to teleport to my room. I lay him down on my bed as painless as I could. I begin to patch up his wounds; lightly touching the knife wound his skin starts to mend together quickly as a blue aura emits from my fingertips. After what seems like hours he was fully healed; he tries to sit up but I push him back down. "You need to rest." His crystal blue eyes meet my green ones.  
"Thank you..." He breathes out. I can feel my head move closer to him, it was like I was in a trance staring into his blue depths. I feel his hand snake around my head and draws me in closer to him. His lips brush mine softly and I can't help it anymore I forcibly attack his lips. My hands wrap around his neck as I straddle his waist. His rough hands push off my black jacket and he discards it on the floor; I suck on his neck as I pull his black tee over his head. My hands roam over every inch of his muscled chest; he captures my lips again, this time nipping my bottom lip as his hands cup my breasts. I moan into his mouth softly and I could feel his wide smile against my lips. Growling my hand wraps around his throat and forcing him down on the bed, I drag my lips to his ear breathing hotly, hearing his breath hitch. I laugh softly, gently nipping at his ear enjoying every second of him wriggling beneath me. He flips us and his hands pin mine above my head, before I protest his lips are devouring mine again. He holds both of my hands with one of his whilst the other trails up my shirt skimming up my stomach; he rips off my shirt and bra staring down at me. Grinning. He bends his head to my ear,  
"Perfect..." Instantly I feel myself get wet as his mouth takes one of my breasts, gently sucking. Teasing. I moan out again  
"Jace let me go..." He smiles and his tongue dances across my chest.  
"I'm not done with you yet, pet." He grabs his belt from his waist and ties my hands above my head around the bed frame. His lips dance their way over my neck, gently nipping at the sensitive skin. Purposefully marking me as his. I moan silently trying to suppress it. "Let it out. I want to hear you..." His voice beckons to me whilst his hands skim their way up my bare legs. At his touch chills course through my body. His fingers tease the ends of my shorts before slipping them off completely. He kisses the inside of my thigh, planting hot kisses up my leg; spreading my legs wider apart he settles in the middle kissing my clothed wetness.  
"Jace..." I moan silently as I struggle against the restraint. "Please..." I beg. My voice is barely a whisper but he comes to my face. His piercing gaze bores into mine and I can see the lust swirling around. He gives a cocky smile as he frees my hands, but before I'm free he whispers softly against my neck.  
"I. Want. You." With each word a gentle nibble at my neck. Lust overpowers me and I flip us; swiftly I take his pants off and begin to mark his chest. My hands skim their way up his back forcing him to arch up at the sensation. I scratch my way back down and kiss above his boxer shorts.  
Wickedly I grin up at him, my hands tease their way up his thighs. Wickedly I kiss his clothed hard member that was threatening to peep through the boxers' edge.  
He moans and I can't help the satisfaction that emits from me; teasingly my hands play around with the defined "v" of his body. My fingers grab the edge and his boxers are off in a second. I can't help but stare at him; he's so hard. Big. I see a smile spreading across his features as he sees my expression.  
"Don't worry love. I'll protect you." He sits up and cups my head kissing me passionately. Softly he rolls me on the bed, he hovers me dragging a finger down my cheek searching my eyes. "I love you."  
"I love you-" but before I could finish his lips were on mine again; possessively. He yanks down my black lace underwear and he teases my opening with his finger. I arch my back at the unexpected sensation; a moan escapes my mouth but is muffled by his. He inserts a finger into me; my walls clench against him. I breathe deeply as his lips drag to my ear.  
"Pet, you're so wet..." I shiver under his touch as another finger is inside of me. Pumping slowly and deeply. My body aches for him and I can no longer take it anymore.  
"Jace. Please. I need you..." He positions himself fully over me ready to take me. His breath is still hot by my ear, making my ache grow.  
"As you wish..." He thrusts into me. My walls clench tightly around his cock; it hurts at first but I begin to relax when his eyes look into mine. He brushes his hand over my cheek. "You're perfect..." He kisses me again and begins to thrust in and out of me. The sensation is indescribable. A mix of passion and need are behind each thrust. I moan into his mouth after each slow pump. "You're so fucking tight..." He breathes as his body shakes. My hands scrape up his exposed sides.  
"Faster...harder..." And I don't need to ask again. His thrusts become more powerful, faster. I can feel him entirely in me as he goes balls deep; taking my virginity. My entire body rocks up and down with each thrust, and I can't help but scream his name desperately clutching his shoulders bringing our naked chests together. I moan into his ear and I feel him increase his speed.  
"Clary!" He moans out loudly; I climax onto his member. My nails dig into his back; I suck on his neck marking him like he's doing to me.  
"I love you..." Whispering into his ear I flip us and straddle him; keeping him inside of me I rock up and down his cock. His hands slide up my sides grasping my breasts as I rock my hips faster and harder. He moans while arching his back up the air; I bend low and tease his nipples while licking my way to his collarbone. I kiss the sensitive flesh feeling him gasp at the pleasure. I jump up and down on his cock making sure to tighten my walls around him.  
"Fuck! Clary! I'm going.." In a second I feel his hot seed fill me up expelling all around me. He grasps my hand and pulls me flush to his chest; deeply staring into my eyes he kisses my lips. "I've never seen a more beautiful angel..." A blush creeps up on my cheeks; he kisses my nose and pulls out from me. My legs are weak. Dead. I collapse to the side of him.  
"Can you promise me something?" He cocks his head to the side; he props his head up while protectively wrapping his left arm snake around my waist keeping our chests together.  
"Anything..." His eyes search mine and I can't help the words:  
"Don't leave me..." He places a kiss on my forehead.  
"I never could. Even if I tried." He places butterfly kisses all over my face with each word. "I've. Been. Waiting. My. Entire. Life. For. You." He teasingly kisses the corners of my mouth; my body aches for him again.  
"Stay the night." It was supposed to come out as an order, but it sounded like a soft request. I kiss under his jaw teasing him like he had done to me.  
"Like I could refuse." He grabs my hips and turns me so he can take me in. "You are more beautiful than any angel." I try to look away, embarrassed as the blush grows on my cheeks. He turns my head to look at him. "Don't hide from me." I try to speak but he silences me with another kiss. His hand slides down my back and cups my round bottom, the warmth from his hand is unexpected. "Mine." He growls out as presses me possessively into his body.  
"Forever." I wrap my hands around his neck pulling him in closer; taking in his scent. I push him slightly so he lays down on the bed; his arm is still on my waist pulling me into his side. My bare leg drapes across his torso, my head rests on his perfect chest. I can hear his heartbeat, which was the last thing I heard before drifting off to blissful sleep...


End file.
